


Hands Off

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [332]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage Trauma, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Protective Benny, oblique reference to past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam goes to buy the next round, just to get a few moments to himself. He needs space. He gets the opposite.





	

y

* * *

Sam isn’t in the mood or the frame of mind to be out at a bar, but Dean wanted to come out and Benny and Sam had gone along with him. So, they’re at the bar, and Sam just hopes they have a calm, boring night.

He volunteers to get the next round, just for a few minutes without Benny watching him all worried. He’s waiting at the bar when all of a sudden an arm slides around his hips.

It’s incredibly forward, and it would be uncomfortable even if Sam isn’t keeping himself together by the skin of his teeth. But he is, and the gesture is shocking and surprising and unwelcome.

“Hey,” a voice says close to his ear–too close, really, making Sam twitch. “Haven’t seen you around here.”

Sam doesn’t turn, because that would put him and this intruder nose-to-nose, and he doesn’t want to look at him. In the back of his mind he knows he’s big enough to pull away, to hurt this guy, but the front of his brain is saying _it always hurts worse if you fight back_.

“I…I don’t…”

“Let him go,” says a voice behind them, and it’s Benny, suddenly right there and removing the guy’s arm from Sam. “You fucker,” Benny snarls. “Can’t ya see he doesn’t want that?”

The guy holds up his hands, and Benny crowds into his space. He’s smaller than the intruder but nevertheless the other man backs down.

“Benny,” Sam says quietly. 

Benny immediately abandons his task after giving the guy one last deadly glare and turns back to Sam. “Got ya, Sugar,” he says, hesitantly extending an arm.

Sam nods, letting Benny know he can hold him, and Benny takes him up on the offer immediately.

“Wish you woulda told me it was that bad,” Benny says, and Sam rests against his chest, letting the rumble soothe through his body. 

Sam shakes his head. “Last night’s nightmare…” he says, trailing off. Benny knows what he means, anyways, knows how a bad nightmare-memory sequence can flay Sam and leave him raw for days. He squeezes Sam lightly, reassuringly.

“You’re not there,” he says. “You’re here, with me, an’ I’m not gonna let any assholes touch ya.” He pauses. “Wanna get outta here?” 

Sam nods gratefully, so Benny maneuvers them where Sam ends up next to him, with one of Benny’s arms slung around him. They walk out of the bar, Benny glaring anyone who gets within three feet out of the way. Usually, Sam would find such a gesture overkill, but tonight, he appreciates it.


End file.
